In certain machine tools, such as automatic screw machines, a spindle is mounted for rotation relative to a body or head.
When initially mounted on the head, the spindle must be centered with respect to the head. To do this, shims are traditionally added where needed, to center the axis of the spindle with respect to the axis of the head or body opening.
However, with prior art arrangements, each time the spindle is removed or replaced, the reinstalled or replacement spindle must be recentered with respect to the body opening.
Accordingly, it would be generally desirable to provide a quick-change bearing assembly that will allow spindles to be quickly and easily removed, replaced and exchanged, and that will obviate the need to recenter a reinstalled or replacement spindle after the original spindle has been centered.